


We Met On Webkinz

by fullsunbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, More tags will be added i don't know what to put, Old Friends?, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Twitter, mature because idk what this will be, no sexualizing minors, webkinz - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: Chan sees someone he follows on twitter post about how ridiculous their Webkinz username was.Chan decides to message Woojin because he remembers him from their Webkinz days.What will come of this? Who knows but Chan is sentimental.This is mainly a chat fic written will be later...





	1. TEDDYBEARJIN97

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I don't know what this chat fic will be..  
> I got bored over the holidays and wanted to avoid doing other work and love Woochan 
> 
> I hope you like this it is rated M just in case I decide to use inappropriate humor I guess.. 
> 
> I don't really know just enjoy!

Bangaroo ☼: WAIT YOUR USER WAS TEDDYBEARJIN97 

woojin ☺: uh.. Yeah? Did you see my tweet or something. 

Bangaroo ☼: YESSS OMG I WAS KANGAROOCHRIS97 

woojin ☺: wait.. really?? 

Bangaroo ☼: YEAH I CANNOT BELIEVE WE HAVE BEEN MUTUALS ON TWITTER FOR MONTHS AND WE HAD NO IDEA 

woojin ☺: i mean it isn’t like we had the free chat feature.. I am also not from an English speaking country and had no idea how i was responding... 

Bangaroo ☼: that makes a lot of sense…. now that i think about it but ….you always wanted to hang out on there and that was enough for me!!! 

woojin ☺: i knew that phrase 

Bangaroo ☼: you speak good english now! 

woojin ☺: translate… and some school english. 

Bangaroo ☼: AWWEE CUTE YOU MADE AN EFFORT 

woojin ☺: you typed in all caps.. It seemed important. 

Bangaroo ☼: it was IMPORTANT! 

Bangaroo ☼: i am chris by the way. My korean name is chan thoughhh you can use that to feel more comfortable 

woojin ☺: i am woojin… that is how you would spell it in english. 

Bangaroo ☼: i only know like a few korean phrases but i am going to study abroad there in a year so like i need to start learning.. YOU CAN BE MY TEACHER! 

woojin ☺: wow you are excitable… 

Bangaroo ☼: it’s a gift.. I have class now but talk soon my webkinz buddy! 

woojin ☺: yeah okay chan haha 


	2. Bangaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan likes random fun facts and Woojin finds Chan interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to title things and I feel like   
> I needed more than one post up.   
> So to anyone who is maybe reading this enjoy! haha

Bangaroo ☼: hiiiiiii 

Bangaroo ☼: helloooooo 

Bangaroo ☼: Woojin don’t ignore meeee

woojin ☺: sorry i was eating. i am still confused why your name is bangaroo?

Bangaroo ☼: I am from Australia and i can jump really high it is impressive. So Felix decided to call me a kangaroo and I wanted to make a lame pun. You are from South Korea we established this?

woojin ☺: who is felix? and how did you even guess that?

Bangaroo ☼: felix is my bestie and you write your tweets in korean and my family is korean so i have seen it before and like i said i know a little

woojin ☺: i see..

Bangaroo ☼: yepppp did you know flamingos are pink because they eat shrimp. they emerge from their mom’s womb white.. It’s wild they also smell really bad.

woojin ☺: emerge from their mom’s womb? 

Bangaroo ☼: yeah it was more exciting to say than birthed

woojin ☺: you are interesting...

Bangaroo ☼: hell yeah mate 

woojin ☺: what are you in school for?

Bangaroo ☼: i don’t know i want to do music but my parents want me to be a doctor

woojin ☺: that sounds complicated..

Bangaroo ☼: yeah i have been in med school for like three years now and hate it.. I still produce music on the side though for fun.. I have some chill internet friends that help me out with it.

woojin ☺: that is really cool chan i am glad you are making it work

Bangaroo ☼: it’s why i want to go to korea so i can meet up with them and pursue it! I am saving up money by delivering pizza and working at a grocery store. 

woojin ☺: how do you have time for all of this in med school?

Bangaroo ☼: people say i am weirdly smart and don’t sleep so that is GREAT 

woojin ☺: that doesn’t seem like a good thing… 

Bangaroo ☼: it works well enough i am breathing.. what are you in school for? 

woojin ☺: Engineering 

Bangaroo ☼: SO YOU ARE SMART OOF 

woojin ☺: So are you apparently I am nothing extra haha 

Bangaroo ☼: S

Bangaroo ☼: M

Bangaroo ☼: A

Bangaroo ☼: R

Bangaroo ☼: T

woojin ☺: haha okay okay 

Bangaroo ☼: what brought you to stan twitter?

woojin ☺: i don’t know i feel like i need somewhere to go where i am not constantly reminded of my responsibilities.. you?

Bangaroo ☼: i stan a lot of groups and like music… you can go to my thread to see who i stan but i also have Taeyong as my profile pic so you can see where my loyalties lie. you have a cute teddy bear as your profile pic i love that. It isn’t as fun as webkinz though..

woojin ☺: nothing is as fun as webkinz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some form of acknowledgement of reading this   
> so I don't feel like I am posting just to entertain myself haha


	3. How We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss some of their Webkinz history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes forget people don't know what Webkinz is so here is this 
> 
> Let me know what you all think!

Bangaroo ☼: the best day of my life was when i bought a kangaroo webkinz.. Having that really made me the person i am today.

woojin ☺: hello to you too... didn’t you have like ten? I had one. 

Bangaroo ☼: twenty but close.. I only really played with my kangaroo one.. I loved buying clothes for him he was always so stylish i loved the fashion game and cooking one. The judges always criticized my food they didn’t get my artistic vision.

woojin ☺: i see..i liked playing polar plunge in the arcade that was what i could spend an hour doing. 

Bangaroo ☼: OMG SAME i just liked winning in the tournaments with the fashion and cooking stuff i love competing. I also liked making my house huge.. I even made a gym. 

woojin ☺: I was not as elaborate as you. I liked my dog webkinz and that was good enough for me haha. I kept a small house and gave it clothes I was wise with my money. 

Bangaroo ☼: i had to make a new account because i used too much money and couldn’t keep them healthy anymore the all were in the red on everything.. It was a nightmare. 

woojin ☺: that seems very you.. 

Bangaroo ☼: I COULDN’T PROVIDE FOR MY CHILDREN I WAS A MONSTER

woojin ☺: i wondered where you went on there now i know...

Bangaroo ☼: that’s why i came back and just added a 2 to the end of my name

woojin ☺: yes i remember now.. I was so confused. 

Bangaroo ☼: i am sort of relieved my parents kept the safe chat feature on that could have been bad. 

woojin ☺: from what i have observed from you so far i can tell that could have been disastrous 

Bangaroo ☼: do you remember how we met?? 

woojin ☺: wasn’t it in the game room at the clubhouse? 

Bangaroo ☼: yeah you never wanted to go to the gym 

woojin ☺: i am not athletic and neither was my webkinz 

Bangaroo ☼: BRO MY WEBKINZ NEEDED TO GET THOSE GAINZ

woojin ☺: i am blocking you for saying this 

Bangaroo ☼: NO SORRY! I honestly just reflected my hyperactivity onto my Webkinz… 

woojin ☺: that makes so much sense.. 

Bangaroo ☼: yes yes it does speaking of that i am going to work now talk later!!

woojin ☺: wow you really are busy… 

Bangaroo ☼: yep yep!! byeee

woojin ☺: bye!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this explained some stuff about Webkinz haha 
> 
> Leave some of your thoughts on this.


	4. No I do Not Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is spiteful about the name 3racha and wants to marry Woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about this so far!

Bangaroo ☼: you know my dream was to be in the next 5sos group. 

Bangaroo ☼: i also bought a pack of underwear from american apparel after SLSP came out..

Bangaroo ☼: i thought it would make me cool but i was still weird..

Bangaroo ☼: 5sos’ impact thoughh except like american apparel closed down so their sales crashed because of 5sos or something.. 

Bangaroo ☼: are 5sos even alive anymore?? Are they relevant? They died like american apparel… 

Bangaroo ☼: wait they have youngblood they are making a comeback and some stores still exist.. I think… 

Bangaroo ☼: i am not american or apparel.. I am Christopher… 

woojin ☺: Chan it is very late here what are you doing?

Bangaroo ☼: not sleeping like usual and having an existential crisis 

woojin ☺: i see.. What is 5sos?

Bangaroo ☼: I JUST SCREAMED HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW

woojin ☺: don’t scream it’s late don’t you have roommates? And i guess they just weren’t something i was interested in… also what is an SLSP?

Bangaroo ☼: she looks so perfect duhh it is a song and yeah i do Felix came in here and hit me with a pillow and told me to SLEEP. NEWSFLASH MATE I DO NOT GET SLEEP!

woojin ☺: okay then… i am going back to sleep.. I will go look up this group when i wake up..

Bangaroo ☼: okaaaayyyyy you probably don’t even want to be friends anymore i wouldn’t blame you

Bangaroo ☼:you’re probably sleeping i will just ramble. 

Bangaroo ☼ :i wanted to name our group 5soc (5 seconds of chan) but jisung and changbin were not having it 

Bangaroo ☼: so then jisung asked me if i liked sriracha and it was one of those days i had slept 30 minutes that night and took a nap and i want hah 3racha and guess what?!!!

Bangaroo ☼: THEY FUCKING LIKED THAT BITCH I WAS LIKE ASLEEP AND JOKING AND THAT WAS BETTER 

Bangaroo ☼: anyways that is a small ramble sleep well woobear 

Bangaroo ☼: i have class in like two hours i should try and sleep… or watch supernatural 

Bangaroo ☼: i am watching supernatural 

woojin ☺: CHAN DID YOU NOT SLEEP 

Bangaroo ☼: DO YOU NOT HAVE A MORNING CLASS THAT YOU RESPOND TO ME AT 2PM

woojin ☺: no and i had some stuff to do so i didn’t log into twitter 

Bangaroo ☼: :( you suck 

Bangaroo ☼: ooo important question that will determine if you are a serial killer… nose or no nose 

woojin ☺: no nose :)

Bangaroo ☼: see i am always torn because i hate how that looks but also :-) ewe and more effort 

woojin ☺: so was it a trick question?

Bangaroo ☼: kind of i don’t care i feel like i can kind of trust you with that but also emojis are superior sooooo

woojin ☺: got it… i have class now but bye channie

Bangaroo ☼: OMG YOU CALLED ME CHANNIE MARRY ME

woojin ☺: wow that was forward

Bangaroo ☼: the question is do you accept? ;) 

woojin ☺: mm i will consider it!

Bangaroo ☼: YOU DO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR

woojin ☺: i have to go… 

Bangaroo ☼: aweee bye woobear

woojin ☺: is that your new thing?

Channie ☼: YES just like thissss see my name 

woojin ☺: woojin.exe has stopped working


	5. More Espresso less Depresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is moving to South Korea and Chan is having a crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated I just don't know if anyone is even reading this haha

Channie ☼: ssksksks 

woojin ☺: hello to you too?? 

Channie ☼: that’s my depression ssksksks :((

woojin ☺: why depression?

Channie ☼: Felix is leaving to study abroad and not coming back probably ever… he is leaving me all alone with a strangerrrr as a roommate.. 

woojin ☺: that sucks chan i am sorry. 

Channie ☼: at least i will have stories to tell you right?

woojin ☺: right..?

Channie ☼: heh it’s fineee not like i can go abroad any time soon with my income.. That is a work in progress.

woojin ☺: mhm… where is he studying?

Channie ☼: SOUTH KOREA HE IS A TRAITOR!!! DURING MY SKYPE SESSIONS WITH MY TWO INTERNET FRIENDS I DO MUSIC WITH HE STARTED TALKING TO MY DARK FRIEND AND THEY EXCHANGED NUMBERS AND STUFF.. SO THEY GOT CLOSE AND FELIX DECIDED TO GO STUDY AT HIS UNIVERSITY I FEEL BETRAYEDDD!!

woojin ☺: i see… but isn’t that a good thing that felix is going there because it connects you more to those friends..

Channie ☼: let me wallow in my own self pity thanks. 

woojin ☺: got it...

Channie ☼: meheheejjehep;eir

woojin ☺: what is that?

Channie ☼: my inner turmoil...

woojin ☺: how would you even say that?

Channie ☼: [video attached]

woojin ☺: ohh.. I love that this is the only thing i have to base your existence off of. 

Channie ☼: it’s pretty accurate of my existence ngl..

woojin ☺: ngl? 

Channie ☼: not gonna lie… more espresso less depresso… sad thing is i don’t even drink coffee… 

woojin ☺: wow i have never seen you type like this before.

Channie ☼: I am just processing.. I don’t want to be alone…

woojin ☺: maybe you will like your new roommate?

Channie ☼: i don’t think so.. It won't be felix i will have to act normal and mature.. Maybe this person will actually be clean and i will have no one to scold… ahawheieboe

woojin ☺: that would be a good thing though! You can coexist with them and maybe soon you will have the funds to come study with felix!

Channie ☼: yeah yeah.. I don’t know i just want to wallow in my own self pity thanks. 

woojin ☺: come on channie where is that energy i love so much?

Channie ☼: in the ocean along with my heart and soul 

woojin ☺: okay then..

Channie ☼: YOU SAID CHANNIE NOW I AM CRYING 

Channie ☼: [image attached]

woojin ☺: why did you send me a picture of your tissue?! 

Channie ☼: I DON’T KNOW 

Channie ☼: [image attached]

woojin ☺: what is that kangaroo??? 

Channie ☼: that’s roger the incredibly buff kangaroo i like to think i look like him… 

woojin ☺: if you do i am scared… 

Channie ☼: if you meet felix when he is there punch him for me.

woojin ☺: i don’t think i want to.. 

Channie ☼: you will want to believe me

woojin ☺: okay 

Channie ☼: what time is it there?

woojin ☺: 11:00 pm i am about to sleep.. why?

Channie ☼: it’s 1:00 am here you should sleep woojinnie sorry i am in a mood felix just told me about this.. 

woojin ☺: that’s okay

Channie ☼: good i am glad you understand… 

**sent 30 minutes ago..**

Channie ☼: did you fall asleep?? 

Channie ☼: cuteee here have this soft picture of a bear 

Channie ☼: [image attached]

Channie ☼: thank you for being kind and listen to me rant!!! i love youuu mwah sleep well (◠‿◠✿)

Channie ☼: here is you --> ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ night night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what you are thinking and what kind of updates you want 
> 
> Sorry this is kind of random I just am so busy with finalsss


	6. Let Me Get to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has been ia on Twitter for a month 
> 
> Woojin may or not have missed him 
> 
> Chan shows Woojin his music...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't been updating I just got on break so I will try and update more regularly

Channie ☼: hiiii it has been awhile ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

woojin ☺: Hey chan are you okay? Where have you been??

Channie ☼: i was helping Felix pack and move and i got behind on a lot of my stuff so i was ia for a month...

woojin ☺: Yeah i saw your pinned that is why I didn’t message you. 

Channie ☼: that’s okayyyy! it gave me time to process. i have a new roommate now… they are tolerable enough but not Felix i can’t even be myselffff :((( 

woojin ☺: I’m sorry Channie I’ve missed you! 

Channie ☼: [Image attached].

woojin ☺: Your camera is a little out of focus...

Channie ☼: that was me having a mental breakdown over you calling me Channie 

woojin ☺: ah i got it 

Channie ☼: i missed you woojinnieee a lottttt ≧◡≦

woojin ☺: I missed you too Channie 

Channie ☼: hmmm we need to speed up this relationship i feel like i don’t know you at all (¤﹏¤)

woojin ☺: uh we can ask each other some questions 

Channie ☼: YESSSS OKAY LET ME GET MY LIST 

woojin ☺: You prepared a list?

Channie ☼: hell yeah mate i don’t mess aroundd 

woojin ☺: apparently 

Channie ☼: favorite color? 

woojin ☺: Green, you??

Channie ☼: pink or rainbow i am a fun personnn 

woojin ☺: I am not remotely surprised 

Channie ☼: mhmmmm favorite food

woojin ☺: chicken 

Channie ☼: woahh that was the fastest you have ever replied to me i am tearing up 

woojin ☺: i really like chicken 

Channie ☼: MY ANSWER IS ALL FOOD I AM LIKE A BOTTOMLESS PIT 

woojin ☺: you can’t like everything 

Channie ☼: i literally put anything that can go in my mouth in my mouth

woojin ☺: Chan don’t say things like that 

Channie ☼: eh it isn’t a lie… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nowww favorite music group 

woojin ☺: uh that face…. Why?? and Got7 all the way my friend Hyunjin got me into them. 

Channie ☼: i should’ve guessed by your feed mine are NCT and 5SOS 

woojin ☺: oh trust me i knew

Channie ☼: asskelekeororn SHUT UP i am not that obvious 

woojin ☺: You are a little obvious Channie 

Channie ☼: ewjefsnfldkeoe

Channie ☼: i am sobbinnggggg 

Channie ☼: oh brb my friend is facetiming me 

woojin ☺: okayyyy

Channie ☼ SORRY THAT WAS SO LONG I WAS CURSING OUT FELIX BECAUSE HE WAS WITH MY FRIENDSSS ANYWAYSSS… MY FRIENDS JUST SHOWED ME THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL THEY PUT SOMEONE’S VOCALS ON OUR NEW TRACK AND UGHROENLW I AM IN LOVE 

woojin ☺: wow… that good huh?

Channie ☼: i have ascended into heaven and died 

woojin ☺: You died? 

Channie ☼: mm yeah 

woojin ☺: in heaven? 

Channie ☼: anything is possible 

woojin ☺: I want to hear your music sometime

Channie ☼: it isn’t thattt good thoughhh 

woojin ☺: please

Channie ☼: mmm finneeee only because i have to head to work now and i will be able to be offline to avoid embarrassment 

Channie ☼: [link to 3racha soundcloud] ~(^з^)-

**\---------------**

**imessage to: squirrelsung**

woojin: you know chan? 

squirrelsung: i know a chan but you definitely do not know the chan i know… the chan i know barely speaks korean so we (meaning changbin and i) have been teaching him, and he is from australia. 

woojin: That is the Chan i am talking about.. That means Changbin knows Chan’s Felix. 

squirrelsung: so do i. how do you know him?

woojin: the internet… 

squirrelsung: like an international dating site?? dude that is desperate… 

woojin: no twitter i just heard from him again after a month and i asked to hear his music…

squirrelsung: ohhh duh you would make that connection

woojin: Yeah… did you show him my vocals?

squirrelsung: oooo he said something didn’t heeeee… wait do you like him??

woojin: I barely know him

squirrelsung: are you going to tell him you know us?

woojin: no. You better keep your mouth shut about this!

squirrelsung: fine fine.. What’s in it for me?

woojin: I will buy you coffee for the next week and put a good word in for you with Minho 

squirrelsung: deal 

woojin: can you tell me a little about him…

squirrelsung: sure thing whipped hyung but sit tight… i know a lot about chan since i have known him for two years now. 

woojin: i am choosing to ignore that comment 

squirrelsung: (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please your thoughts on this haha 
> 
> I don't really know where this is going

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @fullsunbabyy in case you want to read my social media aus.. 
> 
> Byeee 
> 
> Comment for an update of this if you like it i want to know!


End file.
